What if
by Cee1
Summary: It's a Jason and Liz story. Enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Title: What if  
Author: Cee  
Disclaimer: I only own General Hospital and the hunky Jason Morgan in my dreams  
Author's Note: If you like it please review or I'm probably not going to continue the story  
Prolouge: Jason and Liz actually do sleep together   
  
The next morning Liz wakes up on the couch all by herself  
"Oh my god." Liz stated as she sat up. She realized what really happened. She looked around her studio to see if Jason still was there, but to her disappointment, he was gone  
"I really have to talk him." Liz stated as she quickly got dressed, and headed to Kelly's  
Liz didn't see Jason, but she had to tell Bobby she couldn't work today  
"Hey Bobbie." Liz greeted her boss  
"Hi Elizabeth." Bobbie stated to her best waitress  
"Can I take the day off today." Liz stated, "I really really have something important to do."  
"Sure. No problem" Bobbie stated  
"Thanks." Liz stated as she walked out. Just as she was about to leave, Lucky came through the front door  
"Elizabeth." Lucky stated when he saw her, "I have been looking all over for you."  
Liz quickly walked away from him, but he grabbed her  
"Can I talk to you?" Lucky pleaded  
"I get it." Liz stated looking him in the eye, "You're with Sara."  
"You don't get it." Lucky stated  
"I don't want to talk to you!" Liz yelled as she pulled her arm away from him  
"Elizabeth." Lucky begged  
"Leave me alone." Liz stated as she exited Kelly's  
Liz was on the pier in search of Jason when she ran into Sara   
"This isn't my day." Liz stated as she sighed  
"Hey Lizzie." Sara stated knowing that she need to straighten things out with her sister, "Can I talk to you about Lucky."  
"I don't care." Liz stated ignoring her, "You can have him"  
"There's nothing going on." Sara stated following her  
"Funny considering I saw you two in bed." Liz stated before she left  
An hour later, Liz finally bumped into the person she was looking for  
"Jason." Liz smiled as she looked up  
"Hi." Jason semi-smiled  
"Can I talk to you?" Liz asked  
"Sure." Jason stated as they sat down  
"Please don't think I'm a slut." Liz stated  
"Elizabeth, how can you even say that?" Jason questioned  
"Cause of what happened last night." Liz stated  
"We both knew what we were doing." Jason explained. He couldn't believe that she though he thought she was a slut  
"So you don't think I'm a slut?" Liz asked  
"Never." Jason stated staring into her beautiful eyes  
"Thank you." Liz stated as she hugged him  
Just then Jason's phone rang  
"Yeah?" Jason answered his phone, "All right."  
"I'm sorry but I have to go." Jason stated as he hung up his phone  
"Can I talk to you later?" Liz asked still needing to discuss things with Jason  
"Yeah." Jason stated, "I'll be at Jake's around 8."  
"Okay." Liz stated as she watched him go  
-------  
Liz was at Jake's at 8, but Jason wasn't there, so she decided to sit at a table  
"Hello." A man stated as he sat in the chair next to Liz  
"That seat is taken." Liz stated, but the man didn't get up  
"I didn't see anyone sitting here." The man stated  
"I was saving it." Liz stated  
"Thank you." The man stated  
"I wasn't saving it for you." Liz spatted  
"Now you hurt my feelings." The man leered at Elizabeth  
"I think the lady said the seat was saved." Jason stated as he was standing over the guy  
"Who was talking to you?" The man asked looking up, and then realized who was over him, "Mr. Morgan."  
"You're in my seat." Jason stated  
The man quickly got up  
"Sorry." The man stated, "I didn't know she was your girl."  
"Well now you know." Jason stated as he sat down  
"I'll make sure to tell everyone." The man stated as he left chickenly   
"Did he do anything?" Jason asked Elizabeth  
"I'm fine now." Liz stated as she stared at Jason  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Jason questioned  
"I want to be with you." Liz blurted out  
"I don't think that would be a good idea." Jason stated, "Don't get me wrong when I say that because I really really like you, but I don't think I have a lot to offer you."   
"I don't care about your business with Sonny." Liz stated  
"Eventually you will." Jason stated, "Eventually you'll want to know where I'm going and why I'm going, but I won't be able to tell you."   
"Do you like me in a girlfriend way?" Elizabeth questioned  
"I like you a lot." Jason stated  
"Then can't we take it slow." Elizabeth stated, "Because I don't care if I don't know where your going, all I care about is being with you."  
"Unless you don't want to be with me and your making this big excuse." Liz stated  
"No." Jason stated not wanting her to get the wrong idea, "I've been wanting this since I asked you to ride away with me." Jason stated  
"So if we become something." Liz stated, "We would take it slow until we're completely comfortable with each other's situations."  
"I guess I can live with that." Jason stated smiling  
"So are we sort of seeing each other then?" Liz questioned   
"Only if you come take a ride with me on my bike." Jason stated  
"Let's go." Liz stated as she grabbed her purse  
For a month, Jason and Liz have been casually going out and getting comfortable with each other's situation  
Liz was searching for Jason when she bumped into Lucky and Sara who have also been casually going out for the past month or so  
"Hey Lizzie." Sara stated. She hasn't talked to her sister in a whole month and she has been feeling bad  
"Hi Elizabeth." Lucky also greeted  
Liz just kept walking past them  
"Lizzie?" Sara questioned a little bit louder, which brought Liz out of her shocked state,   
"Oh hi." Liz stopped and stated  
"Are you okay?" Lucky asked concerned  
"I don't want to talk about it." Liz stated and then quickly left  
"Do you think she's okay?" Lucky asked worriedly  
"It's probably a Lizzie cry for help." Sara stated, "Don't worry about it."  
Carly opened the door to the penthouse  
"What do you want?" Carly snapped when she saw Elizabeth, her ex enemy- Alexis is her new enemy  
"Is Jason here?" Liz asked needing to talk to Jason  
"Maybe." Carly stated, "Why?"  
"It's important." Elizabeth stated, "I really need to talk to him."  
"Carly who is it?" Sonny questioned as he and Jason came out of the kitchen  
"It's Elizabeth." Carly stated as she opened the door for Elizabeth to come in  
"Hi Elizabeth." Sonny greeted  
"Hi." Elizabeth stated while staring at Jason the whole time  
"Elizabeth?" Jason questioned when he saw how lost Liz looked  
"I really need to talk to you right now." Liz stated, "It's really important  
"They're busy right now." Carly stated as she butted in their conversation  
Jason was about to asked Sonny, but then Sonny stated  
"Go ahead."   
"Thanks." Jason stated as he went over to Elizabeth and took her hand  
"Come on." Jason stated as he leaded Liz to the outside hallway   
"What's wrong?" Jason asked as he closed the door behind him  
Just then Liz broke down and cried  
Jason quickly went over to comfort her  
"I'm sorry." Liz stated as she wiped her tears, "I never thought in a million years this would happen"  
"It's okay." Jason stated comforting, "What's wrong?"  
"I though I be married before this happened."  
"Elizabeth." Jason stated, "Calm down."  
Elizabeth nodded  
"I'm pregnant." Liz stated  
"What?" Jason asked in shock. No one has said that to him since Carly   
"I started to get worried that I hadn't had my period." Liz explained, "So I took a prenancy test, and it came out positive. I wanted to be sure before I told you so I went to the doctor's, and I'm sure."  
"I want you to know that with or without your help, that I'm keeping my baby." Liz stated   
"I always wanted to be a father, a real father." Jason stated as he took her hand and kissed it, "Thank you."  
"You really mean that?" Liz questioned  
"Yeah." Jason stated as he smiled at her  
"Your not mad?" Liz questioned  
"No. How could it?" Jason smiled as he took her hand, "Come on."  
"Are you guys okay?" Sonny asked as Liz and Jason came back into the room  
"More than okay." Jason smiled  
"What was wrong?" Carly questioned, "Or was it just Elizabeth trying to be the damsel in distress."  
"Carly." Sonny warned knowing that Carly was out of line  
"Okay sorry." Carly stated, "Go on."  
Jason took Elizabeth's hand  
"We're going to parents." Jason stated proudly  
"Congratulations." Sonny stated as he congratulated Jason. He knew Jason was happy because ever since Michael there has been a void that only he saw in Jason  
"How?" Carly stated  
"We did it the usual way." Jason replied to Carly  
"Congratulations." Carly stated to Elizabeth. She knew that Elizabeth made him happy, and that's all that mattered to her right now  
"Thank you." Liz replied as she hugged her, which surprised both of them 


	2. 2

Title: What if  
Author: Cee  
Disclaimer: I only own General Hospital and the hunky Jason Morgan in my dreams  
Author's Note: If you like it please review or I'm probably not going to continue the story  
Prolouge: Jason and Liz actually do sleep together   
  
Jason and Liz were sitting at Kelly's talking  
"So what will you have today?" The waitress asked  
"I'll have the breakfast special." Jason stated  
"I'll have the same." Liz added  
"Both to go." Jason stated wanting to have a nice breakfast at the penthouse. He was going to ask Elizabeth to move in with him  
"What drinks can I get you?" The waitress asked  
"Two milks." Jason replied and then looked at Elizabeth, "Is that okay?"  
'Yeah." Liz replied, "It's fine."   
"Are you busy today?" Liz questioned  
"Right now I'm not, but later in the afternoon I am." Jason replied  
"It's okay then." Liz stated  
"Why?" Jason asked  
"I was just wondering if you could help me move some of my paintings to a garage." Liz explained, "I want to make more room for the baby."  
"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to come live with me at the penthouse?" Jason asked what's been plaguing his mind  
"I don't want to bother you or get in the way of your business." Liz stated  
"We're having a baby." Jason stated, "I want you to bother me and you won't get in the way of my business."  
"It's bigger, and more safer." Jason explained the benefits, "We could be a real family."  
"I would need help moving my stuff." Elizabeth stated  
"No problem." Jason stated smiling, "I'll call Benny and they'll move everything by dinner."  
"What will I be doing?" Elizabeth questioned  
"You will be taking care of our child and not doing any of the heavy moving." Jason stated as he put his hand on her stomach  
"Here you go." The waitress stated as she gave them their food  
Just then Jason's phone rang  
"Yeah?" Jason answered his phone, "Okay. Sure. Bye"  
"I have to go." Jason stated apolegetically  
"It's okay." Liz stated, "I understand."  
"Why don't you call me after you're all moved in." Jason stated  
"Okay." Liz stated smiling as he got up  
"Bye." Jason stated as he kissed her and then her stomach, "I love you."  
Jason then looked at her stomach, "I love you too kiddo."   
"Bye." Liz smiled as he left  
Jason met up with Johnny who was the body guard watching his motorcycle  
"Mr. Morgan." Johnny greeted  
"Hey." Jason replied  
"Can you do me a favor." Jason stated as Johnny nodded  
"Can you help Elizabeth pack her heavy stuff?" Jason asked, "She's moving into the penthouse with me, but I don't want her to hurt herself."   
"No problem." Johnny stated  
"Thanks." Jason stated as he rode off  
"Hi Elizabeth." Lucky greeted   
"Hello." Liz stated  
"Can I sit down?" Lucky questioned  
"I was about to leave." Liz stated packing up her stuff  
"Can we ever be friends again?" Lucky questioned as she got up  
"When you find the person you thought that you loved more than the world in bed with your brother." Liz stated, "Then you can call me and then we'll have something in common."  
"I'm sorry." Lucky appoligized  
"No you're not." Liz stated as she stood up, "But don't worry, I've moved on."  
Liz turned around and walked away  
"Wait Elizabeth." Lucky stated as he grabbed her arm  
"Let go." Elizabeth stated as she pulled her arm away from Lucky  
"I have moved on with my life without you and Sara." Liz yelled, "Now you do the same."  
"Is everything all right Elizabeth?" Johnny asked as he heard Liz scream  
"I'm fine Johnny." Liz stated staring at Lucky, "I was just taking care of old business."  
Johnny was now staring a hole through Lucky clearly stating that he should leave  
"Did Jason forget anything?" Liz asked wondering why Johnny came back  
"He actually wanted me to help you move." Johnny stated, "If you need help."   
"You know I can never refuse your help Johnny." Liz smiled which made Johnny smile  
"Come on Elizabeth." Johnny stated as he held the door open for her  
  
"I think we're all done." Elizabeth stated as all her stuff that she needed was in boxes   
"What about everything else?" Johnny asked  
"Just because I'm moving in with Jason doesn't mean I'm giving away my studio." Elizabeth stated, "I still want a place to paint."  
"Okay come on." Johnny stated as he grabbed a box, "Can you open the door."  
Elizabeth opened the door but was shocked when she was staring into a gun barrel  
"Johnny." Elizabeth whispered  
"What's wrong Elizabeth?" Johnny asked still holding the box  
"Put both your hands up." The man stated  
Johnny was about to reach for his gun  
"I wouldn't do that." The man stated, "Or else Ms. Webber here gets a bullet to the head."  
Johnny quickly dropped the box and put his hands in the air  
"Check him." The man called to another man who went up to Johnny to get his phone and his gun. Just then the man hit Johnny with the holder of his gun. Johnny fell to the floor with blood coming out of his head  
"Johnny!" Elizabeth yelled for him  
She was about to run up to Johnny but the man carried her over her back and walked out  
Jason and Sonny were doing business as usual, when Jason's phone rang  
"Yeah?" Jason answered as usual  
"Hello Mr. Morgan." The voice stated  
"Who's this?" Jason questioned  
"Tell your boss to back off on pier 52." The voice stated  
"And why do you think Sonny is going to listen to you?" Jason questioned  
"Because you're going to tell him to do it." The voice stated  
"And what makes you think I'm going to tell him to do that?" Jason questioned  
"Because if you don't then you won't ever see Elizabeth Webber again." The voice stated  
"I don't believe you." Jason stated now worried, but trying not to show it  
"Hello?" Elizabeth stated as she answered the phone  
"Elizabeth?" Jason questioned  
"Jason, Johnny's at my studio, he's bleeding to death, ple-" Elizabeth stated but was cut off  
"Believe me now?" The voice questioned  
"If you hurt her in any way, I'll kill you." Jason stated  
"As long as Mr. Corrinthos doesn't buy the pier, then she won't die."  
Jason slammed his phone shut and slammed it onto the floor  
"Damn it!" Jason yelled  
"What's wrong?" Sonny asked worriedly, no matter how bad the situation was, Jason never lost his cool  
"They have Elizabeth." Jason stated gripping on to the chair, so he wouldn't go crazy  
"What's the ransom?" Sonny questioned  
"We can't buy pier 52" Jason stated  
"Then we won't." Sonny stated. He knew how important Elizabeth and the baby were to Jason  
"Johnny's bleeding to death so I gotta go." Jason stated  
"Do you want me to call the paramedics?" Sonny questioned   
"Yeah." Jason replied as he hurried to get to Elizabeth's studio before the paramedics and the police  
Jason arrived and saw Johnny laying on the floor  
"Johnny?" Jason stated as he checked his pulse  
He surveyed the area while stopping the bleeding to Johnny's head with a towel  
Just then the paramedics came barging in followed by the police  
"What happened?" Taggert questioned Jason  
"I don't know." Jason replied  
"Where's Elizabeth Webber?" Taggert questioned  
"She's not here." Jason answered  
"Where is she?" Taggert hasseled him  
"I don't know." Jason stated  
Jason moved towards the door but Taggert blocked his way  
"Taggert, either get out of my way or arrest me." Jason threatened  
Taggert glared at him and then got out of his way  
Jason quickly dialed Sonny's number  
"Yeah?" Sonny answered the phone  
"Get a hold of Edward for me." Jason stated as he left the building 


	3. 3

Title: What If  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Summary: All about Liason  
  
Author's Note: I started this a while back and I'm finally finding some inspiration to continue...Hope you enjoy  
  
"What do you want?" Elizabeth asked. She was afraid for herself and the life of her baby. She has been locked up in this place of darkness for about an hour, and finally someone has come in to give her a tray of food  
  
"You're boyfriend." The man replied  
  
"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth replied pretending to play dumb, "I don't have a boyfriend."  
  
"I'm not stupid." The man stated  
  
"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Elizabeth shouted out while the man just laughed  
  
"Scream all you want." The man replied, "No one is going to hear you."  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Elizabeth questioned  
  
"If your boyfriend does what I told him too, then maybe, just maybe, we'll let you go." The man replied  
  
"Here's some food." The man stated as he put the tray of food on the floor  
  
"But if he doesn't." The man warned, "You'll be stuck here forever."  
  
"Help!" Elizabeth screamed while the guy closed the door  
  
---  
  
"Why do you want to talk to Edward?" Sonny questioned  
  
"He's one of the other buyers who want pier 52." Jason explained  
  
"If you're thinking clearly Jason, you would know that Edward is not that ruthless." Sonny stated knowing that Edaward was ruthless, but not that ruthless  
  
"Then who else wanted Pier 52?" Jason asked  
  
"Montano." Sonny stated  
  
"Damn it." Jason slammed his cell phone shut  
  
Just then Jason heard someone coming down to the pier  
  
"Yeah." The guy stated, "We got the girl. He's with her now. No on else knows. Okay."  
  
As the guy shut the phone, Jason came from behind with his gun pointing to the guys head  
  
"Where's Elizabeth?" Jason questioned urging the gun down his head  
  
"What are you talking about?" The guy asked  
  
"I'm not stupid." Jason stated as he walked around the guy with the gun still on his head. When he finally came face to face with the guy, "Where is Elizabeth?"  
  
"How about I pay you to tell your boss that we never saw each other." The man stated offering Jason a bribe, which got him more madder  
  
"How about I tell you who I am." Jason stated with his eyes glaring at the man, "My name is Jason Morgan."  
  
The man's eye's bulged out  
  
"So tell me where she is." Jason stated  
  
"I don't think so." A man stated coming down the stairs with the gun pointed to Jason's head  
  
They were at a stand off. Jason had a gun on one guy, but another guy had a gun on him  
  
"Where's Elizabeth?" Jason questioned  
  
"I don't think you're in any position to be making threats." The other guy stated  
  
"Then let's even the match." Sonny stated coming out of the alley with a gun pointed at his head  
  
The guy quickly turned around, which gave Jason the opportunity to shoot the guy with the gun. The other guy that was unarmed was about to go after Jason, but Sonny shot him  
  
"Where is Elizabeth?" Jason asked the guy, but the guy laughed  
  
"You'll never find her." The man smirked  
  
"Where is she." Jason asked as he stuck his fingers into the bullet hole  
  
The guy screamed in pain  
  
"Quart… The guy started before he died  
  
"Damn it." Jason stated as he dropped the now dead body to the floor  
  
"Let's go Jason." Sonny stated as he heard police sirens  
  
Jason got up and they left  
  
----------  
  
Jason burst into Edwards office  
  
"I know you're not here for pleasentries, so tell me, what does my grandson want?" Edward questioned  
  
"I need a listing of all Quartermaine property." Jason stated  
  
"If you think you and your hoodlum friend Sonny think they can swindle everything I worked for…" Edward ranted  
  
"Listen." Jason silenced him, "I need to help a friend, so give me all the names of every property."  
  
"Now hear this Jason." Edward proposed, "I will give you the properties if and only if you attend a family dinner."  
  
"Fine." Jason stated agreeing, "Now give me the list."  
  
"I will, after dinner." Edward stated  
  
Jason glared at his grandfather and then walked out the door  
  
-------  
  
"Why hasn't he checked in yet?" Elizabeth wondered in the dark  
  
"Come on Jason." Elizabeth stated outloud, "I'm waiting."  
  
Just then someone came through the door  
  
"Jason!" Elizabeth screamed as she ran to the door  
  
She froze when she saw it was not Jason  
  
"Hello." The man stated as he smirked  
  
---------  
  
"I'm coming Elizabeth." Jason stated before he knocked on the door to the Quartamaine mansion  
  
"Hey Jason." Reginald stated as he answered the door  
  
"Hey Reginald." Jason stated coming in  
  
"Are you here to talk to Lila or Monica?" Reginald questioned  
  
"No." Jason stated walking in to the dining room where a dinner was set, "I'm here to have dinner."  
  
Everybody, except Edward was surprised when Jason walked into the dining room  
  
"Jason dear." Lila stated, "What do we owe this pleasant visit?"  
  
Jason glared at his grandfather and then stated, "I've come to dinner."  
  
Lila wheeled over to Jason  
  
"Did your grandfather blackmail you?" Lila questioned  
  
Jason nodded his head  
  
"I will have no part of this Edward." Lila stated as she rushed off  
  
Jason went up to his grandfather  
  
"I came." Jason stated, "Now it's your turn."  
  
"Not until you finished dinner." Edward stated  
  
Jason grabbed him by the collar, and took the paper that was in his pocket  
  
"Goodbye." Jason stated as he walked out of the door  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Monica asked clueless to what just went on  
  
-----------  
  
Jason was at his last destination. The Quartamaine crypt  
  
He opened the crypt door  
  
"Elizabeth?" Jason questioned not really seeing anything, "Elizabeth?"  
  
Jason saw that no one was there  
  
"Damn it!" Jason yelled and that's when he saw Elizabeth's jacket  
  
"She was here." Jason stated as he picked up her sweater  
  
"I will find you Elizabeth." He vowed 


	4. 4

Title: What If  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Summary: Liason  
  
Author's Note: Since I have been gone sooo long I decided to give a two for one deal... Thank me later....hehe jk  
  
Elizabeth woke up to find herself in a fancy room aboard a ship  
  
"Where am I?" Elizabeth asked herself as she got up  
  
"Hello." A tall and dark man stated to her  
  
"Who are you?" Elizabeth questioned  
  
"My name is Luis Alcazar." Alcazar replied  
  
"Why did you kidnap me?" Elizabeth questioned  
  
"That's very simple." Alcazar replied, "To get close to Corrinthos I need to get close to Morgan, and to get close to Morgan I needed his girlfriend."  
  
"Jason would never let you get close to Sonny." Elizabeth stated firmly  
  
"I know Mr. Morgan would never let me get close, but what if I gave him an offer he couldn't refuse." Alcazar smirked, "Sonny for his girlfriend and his unborn child-unharmed or if he refuses then I'm afraid that I have no other choice."  
  
Alcazar just stared at her evilly   
  
"You're a coward." Elizabeth stated referring to what Jason always says about men like him, "You can't take them straight on, so you pick on people close to them. Are you scared?"  
  
"I assure you I'm not scared." Alcazar replied, "I know there weaknesses and I'm going to use their weaknesses against them."  
  
"I'll be back soon Ms. Webber." Alcazar stated heading out the door, "Take care."   
  
"Damn you." Elizabeth stated as she threw a pillow at the closed door  
  
--------------  
  
"Did you find her?" Sonny asked as Jason walked in  
  
"No." Jason stated as he put Elizabeth's jacket on the chair  
  
"Some one took her before I could get to her." Jason stated frustratedly   
  
Just then the phone rang  
  
"Morgan." Jason answered his phone  
  
"Hello Mr. Morgan." Alcazar replied  
  
"Who's this?" Jason questioned not recognizing the voice  
  
"Alcazar." Alcazar replied  
  
"What do you want?" Jason replied coldly  
  
"To tell you that it's not Montano you should be looking for." Alcazar replied   
  
"You have Elizabeth." Jason stated as he put the pieces together  
  
"She's so beautiful." Alcazar stated playing at Jason's weak point, "Her blue eyes and dark brown hair-"   
  
"What do you want?" Jason demanded  
  
"I want your boss in exchange for an unharmed Ms. Webber and a safe unborn child." Alcazar bargained, "If you agree with this deal meet me at the Elm Street pier, but if you don't I can't guarantee that she will be fine."  
  
"What time?" Jason questioned  
  
"At exactly midnight be there and that's where the exchange will happen." Alcazar stated before he hung up  
  
"What happened?" Sonny questioned  
  
"It's Alcazar who has Elizabeth." Jason stated going into machine mode  
  
"What does he want?" Sonny asked  
  
"He wants you." Jason replied  
  
"Then we need a plan." Sonny replied  
  
"Yes we do." Jason stated  
  
-------------  
  
Elm St. Pier  
  
Jason and Sonny have been waiting on the pier since 11 o clock. All around Elm St. Pier Sonny and Jason's men were standing and guarding. They were ready to fire   
  
Just then a black limo pulled up and Alcazar came out  
  
"Where's Elizabeth?" Jason questioned  
  
Alcazar looked at his body guard and nodded  
  
The bodyguard opened the door and went to get Elizabeth out  
  
As soon as Jason saw Elizabeth he could have killed Alcazar where he was standing  
  
Elizabeth was shaking uncontrollably and was all wet. He didn't know if it was from sweating or something else  
  
"What did you do to her?" Jason questioned furiously staring at Alcazar  
  
Alcazar smiled  
  
"Well are we going to trade or am I going to keep Ms. Webber here?" Alcazar questioned  
  
"You are NOT keeping Elizabeth." Jason corrected him  
  
"Good." Alcazar stated, "Because she needs to get to a hospital."   
  
"What did you do to her?" Jason repeated  
  
"I assure you I did nothing." Alcazar replied  
  
Just then they heard and saw Alcazar's yaght sinking  
  
"You stupid fools." Alcazar yelled at Jason and Sonny  
  
"You just killed the one thing that you wanted." Alcazar stated staring a hole at Sonny  
  
"We had nothing to do with that." Sonny stated on his defense  
  
"We are through here." Alcazar stated as he looked at the guard  
  
The guard was ushering Elizabeth back to the limo  
  
"You ain't going no where." Jason stated deadly as he had his gun pointed at the bodyguard and Sonny had his gun pointed at Alcazar  
  
"Well if you kill me then you kill Elizabeth." Alcazar smiled  
  
"Elizabeth will be fine once you're dead." Sonny stated  
  
"That's what you think." Alcazar stated and looked over to Elizabeth  
  
"I knew something like this was going to happen." Alcazar stated, "Actually I expected it."  
  
"Why do you think I came unarmed?" Alcazar questioned and looked at Jason, "I knew your weakness and I'm using it against you."  
  
"What?" Jason questioned as he looked over to Elizabeth who was barely standing up  
  
"I injected her with something that will kill her and her baby in 24 hours." Alcazar answered, "But if I inject her with the serum before 6 tomorrow morning then her and her baby will be unharmed, but one minute too late then she's gone."  
  
"You sick bastard!" Jason yelled shoving the gun in his face  
  
"If you kill me." Alcazar teased, "You kill your wife and child."  
  
"Jason let him go." Sonny stated knowing that they were defeated  
  
Jason slowly put his gun down and turned his face towards Elizabeth  
  
She was shivering and barely standing  
  
"If you let her die." Jason warned, "I will personally make sure you meet the same fate, but much much worse."  
  
"Jason." Elizabeth cried, "I want to go home with you."   
  
Elizabeth walked towards Jason  
  
"Get back Mrs. Morgan." One of Alcazar's men threatened her with a knife facing her stomach  
  
"Leave her alone." Jason stared into Alcazar  
  
Just then Elizabeth fainted and the guard caught her  
  
"Put her in the limo." Alcazar commanded and then turned to his two adviseries  
  
"Next time meet my demands."  
  
Alcazar left in his limo  
  
"Damn him." Jason yelled showing emotion like never before  
  
"We will get them back." Sonny assured him  
  
"If she dies Sonny, then you promise me you will let me have him." Jason stared dangerously at the limo as it exited  
  
"No problem." Sonny replied just as angry and furious at Alcazar as he was.   
  
----------  
  
"Thank God they found you." Alcazar stated hugging the woman. They were on another boat  
  
"Help her now Luis." The mystery woman demanded and yes the mysterious woman is Brenda, "You don't do this to a pregnant woman, I don't care what she has done."  
  
"You better help her now or it's over." The woman was furious  
  
"Give her the serum." Alcazar told the doctor  
  
The doctor injected her with the serum, and Liz immediately stopped involuntarily shaking  
  
"Happy?" Alcazar asked in annoyance  
  
"Yes." The lady stated as she wiped Elizabeth's head of sweat  
  
"Let's go to bed." Alcazar stated as the mysterious lady followed him  
  
"I'll meet you there." The lady stated as she went to the bathroom  
  
As Alcazar left the lady came back in Liz's room  
  
"What do you want?" Liz asked a little dazed  
  
"I need you to get out here and be safe." The lady stated as she handed Liz a gun  
  
"I don't know how to use this." Liz stated as she gazed at it  
  
"You don't need to know how." The lady finished, "You just need to hold me hostage with it."  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Liz asked  
  
"No pregnant woman deserves to go through what you just went through again."  
  
"Thank you." Liz stated  
  
"Are you coming?" Alcazar asked as he came back into the room and was surprised when he saw Liz holding a gun up to his girlfriend's head  
  
"Put the gun down Miss Webber." Alcazar calmly stated  
  
"Not until I'm off this boat." Liz demanded  
  
"Please Luis, listen to her." The lady pleaded, "I think she's crazy."  
  
The lady then started to break down and cry  
  
Luis was about to go to her when Liz pointed the gun to her head  
  
"Don't think I won't." Liz threatened, "I'm very emotional right now."  
  
"First you try to kill my boyfriend, then you try to kill our baby, and then you poison me." Liz stated, "I will not stand for anymore of this bullshit."  
  
Luis raised his hands in obeyance  
  
Liz carried Brenda all the way to the docks  
  
"You're free." Alcazar stated, "Now let her go."  
  
"Take me with you." Brenda whispered beggingly  
  
"Go back on you boat." Elizabeth stated demanded, and drive away. As soon as you're a mile off the pier I'll let her go  
  
"Please Luis." The woman begged, "Do what she says. I don't want to die."  
  
"You better keep your word Miss Webber, or your baby will die."  
  
As soon as Luis went back on his boat Liz and the mysterious woman ran off  
  
"Come on follow me Brenda." Elizabeth stated  
  
"You know who I am?" Brenda asked in horror  
  
"I've known ever since you gave me the gun." Liz stated  
  
"Where are we going?" Brenda asked  
  
"To Sonny's." Liz stated, "It's the only safe place"  
  
"I don't know." Brenda stated unsure  
  
"It doesn't matter if you go with me or not." Liz stated, "Sonny is going to find out you're alive."  
  
"Let's go." Brenda stated in defeat 


End file.
